<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How it's supposed to be by Vulnonapix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567446">How it's supposed to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix'>Vulnonapix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Early Mornings, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, they are happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How it's supposed to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What has my life become?"</p><p>That was the question Piers was thinking, as he was lying, in a bed that was way too small, between his two boyfriends.</p><p>He loves them, more than he loves himself, but he has to go to the toilet and it was hard to stand up, knotted like they are lying here.</p><p>"Raihan, Leon please move a little bit."</p><p>He says calmly and both start to grumble.</p><p>"Guys, please."</p><p>Leon snuggles closer to him and Raihan hugs him a little tighter.</p><p>Piers sighs briefly and begins to free himself.</p><p>It takes a while, but he succeeds after a few minutes.</p><p>Both men start grumbling and cuddle closer together.</p><p>Piers shakes his head briefly and gets ready.</p><p>They've been together for 3 months and he has been happier than ever.</p><p>Leon and Raihan are so nice and caring and Piers feels like he doesn't deserve them.</p><p>The threats from their fans don't really help him there either.</p><p>He shakes his head.</p><p>They had this talk over and over again.</p><p>He is just as important as his other boyfriends and he deserves to be with the people he loves.</p><p>A couple of arms hug him from behind and Raihan puts his head on his.</p><p>"Good Morning Doll. How is my favorite singer doing today?"</p><p>He asks and Piers turns to him and kisses him briefly.</p><p>"Good. How's my favorite Dragon? And where's Leon? Please don't tell me that he got lost again."</p><p>Raihan starts to laugh.</p><p>"Don't worry my dear. He's already started making breakfast."</p><p>Piers nods briefly and begins to apply some of his daily makeup.</p><p>Raihan gives him a quick kiss on the head and starts getting ready.</p><p>They go to the kitchen, when they are finally done, where Leon is performing a short dance.</p><p>He turns to them and kisses his two favorite people.</p><p>"Good morning! How's my sun and moon doing?"</p><p>He asks and Piers starts to blush.</p><p>He still hasn't got used to the whole affection thing.</p><p>You start with breakfast and talk about the plans for the day.</p><p>"Would you like to have ice cream today? We haven't been outside for a long time and it should be very warm today."</p><p>Asks Piers and his boyfriends nod at the same time.</p><p>"It's a good idea. I've heard that the ice cream shop has unovia ice cream available."</p><p>Piers starts to smile slightly and Raihan gives him a quick kiss.</p><p>"You're way too cute!"</p><p>Leon shakes his head and puts a hand on Raihan's shoulder.</p><p>"You only noticed that now? Raihan I must say that I am really disappointed in you."</p><p>He then turns to Piers.</p><p>"Can you believe him? I mean, you are like an adorable zigzagoon-baby when you sleep..."</p><p>He smiles stupidity and Raihan hugs his two boyfriends.</p><p>"Of course not ... I'm really the happiest person in the world! You two are so adorable !"</p><p>All three start laughing and enjoyed being close to each other.</p><p>This was how it's supposed to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>